Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Doodles
by DyanaRoseJill
Summary: Scenes from the show that stuck out for me, mostly featuring the shitennou
1. Memories

_Act Eleven and Twelve  
_

Zoicite sat at his piano, but the music wouldn't come. He slowly lowered his hands to his lap.

Something had happened during that battle.

The masked man had grabbed his wrist and repelled his power. And, it was more than just an explosion... He was bombarded with images... faint fuzzy images...

Distant memories...

A similar man... Maybe even the same one.

It was so faint... He could hardly remember... But it was important... very important...

"I... know that man..." he whispered.

A sound interrupted him from his near-trance and he looked up to see Nephrite stalk into the room. The white-haired king turned his gaze back to his piano.

"Zoicite, why did you retreat when you had the Senshi trapped?" Nephrite asked.

He closed his eyes - the faint images still branded across his mind. "I remembered something..." The images were so faint... Just a man... he couldn't see his face... "it was..." His hands reflexively extended over the keys. Music always helped him concentrate.

Nephrite shook his head, "Maybe it's too hard for you to look for the Princess AND the Crystal."

At that moment, those weren't as important as trying to sort out all of the images in his head. Zoicite slowly turned to face Nephrite, "Then you do it..." A slight smirk spread across his face and he turned back to the piano, "But I doubt you can."

Nephrite's eyes widened in anger. The piano let out a bang, protesting as Nephrite slammed his fist down on the keys and then stormed out.

Zoicite sat there, hands poised over the keyboard, but once again, the music wouldn't come.

He let his hands fall limp against the keys and closed his eyes again.

Somehow... he had to make sense of these memories... he knew they were important.

The memories were old... very old...

He opened his eyes and finally started to play again as things started to fall into place.

"Zoicite!"

His head jerked up as Beryl-sama's voice sounded in his head.

"Don't look at the past... Just look at me..."

The slight images started to fade from his mind as she spoke. He fought to keep hold of them. He had been so close to understanding... His head started to pound.

He had been through this before...

His hands went to his head as he vainly tried to block out her voice.

"Just show your love and loyalty to me," her voice continued.

Beryl-sama... his Queen...

But before Beryl-sama... there was someone else...

No! Beryl-sama was his Queen...

No... he had to remember... had to remember...

"Just look at me..."

He pressed his hands against his head and his whole body started to shake from the two forces at war within him.

"Just look at me."

He stopped shaking and his hands fell limp at his sides as the stronger voice came out the victor.

Slowly he sat up. His hands went to the keys and they started to play as he stared vacantly at the sheet music.

"For Beryl-sama... I will take the Princess's life."


	2. Do Not Interfere

_Act Twenty-Five_

The piano let out a bang as he flung his arm over the keys to keep from being slammed into them as Kunzite slammed the hilt of his sword squarely between his shoulder blades, pinning the white-haired king against his piano. Zoisite winced, but kept still. Out of the two of them, Kunzite was physically stronger and they both knew it.

"Why concern yourself with the Master now?" Kunzite asked, still holding the other man down, "He should be eliminated." He pressed the hilt firmer into Zoisite's back, "Never interfere again - got that?"

He pulled his sword away and turned to leave.

"I cannot do that," Zoisite said, sitting up slowly.

Kunzite froze and slowly turned around.

"Especially if you plan to destroy him," Zoisite rose to his feet to face him.

The dark-haired king shook his head, "This planet was once destroyed by 'master'- " he started.

"No!" Zoisite interrupted firmly, "The princess..." his eyes narrowed, "If she were gone..."

"I will take care of the princess," Kunzite responded firmly, "You stay here and do nothing."

Zoisite frowned. He didn't trust Kunzite...

"But... if you aren't going to listen to me..." Kunzite continued and drew his sword, whipping it out and laying the blade across Zoisite's neck, "You know what will happen if you get in my way."

Zoisite held absolutely still. "Kunzite," he said softly, "You've changed..."

Kunzite glared at him for a long moment and then sheathed his sword, storming out of the room.


	3. Defiant

_Act Thirty-Two and Thirty-Three_

He had ignored her summons for as long as he could, fighting against the pounding in his head until finally, Beryl brought him forcefully before her.

Zoicite stood there silently, waiting to be addressed.

"Zoicite," the red-haired queen did not look pleased, "Why did you not respond to my summons?"

The white-haired king simply raised his hands, "I don't know." He wasn't going to give her any information that she could use.

"Where is that man?" she demanded, "Jadiete saw his mind-flight form in your room."

He glanced sideways at Jadiete. So that was how she knew. It seemed that Beryl's hold over the youngest of their group was the strongest. Jadiete always told her everything...

Zoicite returned his expressionless gaze to Beryl.

"Where did he disappear to?" she asked.

He said nothing, his face blank.

Beryl extended a hand angrily, "Answer me!"

Zoicite barely had time to react, reflexively ducking behind his cape as he was engulfed in the dark energy beam. Pain shot through him, bringing him down to one knee. For a long moment he crouched there, catching his breath.

"Zoicite!" Jadiete spoke up, "It would be better to answer."

He tossed his cape back and struggled to his feet. Being on the ground was too much like kneeling before her. "I have no answer," he said, staring at Beryl defiantly, "I do not know."

"Does this refresh your memory?" Beryl shot more power through him.

By force of will, Zoicite stayed on his feet this time, "I don't know."

That was not what Beryl wanted to hear. "Did he go to that princess?" She didn't even wait for an answer, blasting him again.

She was afraid. She held him bound to her with a curse - if she shortened his leash he would have no choice but to do as she commanded - and yet she was afraid. As he realized this, Zoicite couldn't help but laugh.

Beryl's eyes narrowed dangerously at Zoicite's laugh.

"I don't know," he said again, almost mockingly.

"Are you trying to anger me?" she demanded, "Why do you think I allowed you the freedom you had?" The words were barely out of her mouth when she doubled the strength of her power and shot it at him.

He didn't have time to dodge, taking it full in the chest.

The force of it flung him backwards, and then, mercifully, darkness closed in around him.

Jadiete winced as he saw Zoicite collapse motionless to the ground.

Beryl angrily flung more power at him but his body just twitched in response. She gathered her power again and flung it at him, still not satisfied. How dare he defy her like that!

Jadiete couldn't watch anymore. "Beryl-sama!" He cried out, moving slightly in front of Zoicite, "he's lost consciousness already!"

Beryl lowered her hands and looked down at the unconscious Zoicite. His silver-white hair had come lose and hung in strings over his face. Short of killing him, there was nothing else she could do now. Even if she did take firmer control over him, he'd lose his memories and she still wouldn't learn anything that she needed.

"Curse you," she growled at him

Jadiete draped one of the unconscious Zoicite's arms over his shoulder and carried the white-haired Shitennou back into his room, setting him down gently on the floor, leaning him against the wall.

After awhile, Zoicite came to with a groan. His head was pounding and every inch of his body hurt. Even his hair hurt. He took a deep breath and winced. Even that hurt.

The only thing he could do was just sit there and try to keep breathing.

"Zoicite," Jadiete saw that he was awake.

It took a great deal of effort but Zoicite managed to lift his head in acknowledgement.

"Why do you defy Beryl-sama?" Jadiete asked, "She gave us life!"

"But not the life I wish for..." he murmured.


	4. Trapped

Nephrite looked fixedly at the ground, avoiding all contact with anyone, especially that baka-Motoki. He preferred cleaning the private rooms to working out front. At least that way no one was there to witness his humiliation.

He sighed softly as he descended the stairs to one of the rooms. Even his anger wasn't strong enough to endure this... At least if he kept his head down, no one noticed him.

Motoki-baka had told him to collect all the dishes and put them in the washer. He had broken too many, so he carried the tray gingerly.

It still hurt - the Third of the Dark Kingdom Shitennou doing servant's work, trapped in this strange prison.

He balanced all of the dishes carefully and for once they didn't shift when he lifted the tray.

Nephrite took careful steps out into the hallway when he heard voices. Customers. Silly humans. He ducked his head and took a deep breath before making his way out into the main hall. If he was quiet, he would be able to pass to the staff room without attracting attention.

But... he recognized the voice...

Nephrite hazarded a glance up and his eyes widened - it was him!

And worse yet, Endymion recognized him.

Nephrite had to look away, fixing his gaze firmly on the tray. He couldn't bear the look in Endymion's eyes. He listened as Motoki-baka introduced him as a live-in employee... and he used that horrid nickname.

"Nephikichi-kun?" Endymion repeated.

"His name is hard to say, so I gave him a nick name," Motoki-baka said, "Perfect, isn't it?"

Endymion tried to hold it back, but a slight snicker escaped.

Nephrite's eyes widened at the sound. He hated the name, but he didn't know it was a mocking name.

He glared at Motoki-baka, "You gave me a mocking name?"

"No, no way... I just made it easier to say."

He continued to glare, until Motoki-baka backed down, making some excuse to leave the room.

He lowered his eyes to the ground again. All he could do was glare... it worked on Motoki-baka, but that was all...

"So you are alright," Endymion said

"Death would have been preferable..." he responded, unable to look at the prince.

"Don't be stupid," Endymion said, "This is a good thing."

Nephrite stared at the tray in his hands. This was better than death? He took a deep breath and raised his head, "Master... please... take me back to the Dark Kingdom with you." The former shittenou was this close to begging.

He shook his head, "You're a normal human now."

"Am I just to abandon my pride and honor as a shitennou then?"

"It's for the best," Endymion replied simply.

Nephrite was stunned into silence at that and he just stood there gaping at Endymion.

His master gave him a slight smile, "If you need any help, ask Motoki. He's a good guy."

Nephrite was dumbfounded.

"Take care of yourself."

And with that, Endymion left.

Nephrite stood there in shock as he watched Endymion leave... abandon him.

Abandon him to this fate... In this strange world, trapped in this weak body...

He growled and threw the tray down with a satisfying crash, then he turned and ran back to the storage room that Motoki-baka had said was his.


End file.
